


Of handsome strangers, coffee cups and gay panic

by itz_blakey



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Intrulogical, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blakey/pseuds/itz_blakey
Summary: Logan meets Remus in a coffee shop.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Of handsome strangers, coffee cups and gay panic

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!!! There's one tiny graphic description towards the end (cause Remus).

It was a cloudy Tuesday midday and Logan was sitting in his favorite coffee shop doing his assignments for university. Logan could easily focus on his work. 

Nothing could distract him. Which is why he was deeply confused when he found himself getting distracted because of a handsome stranger who entered the coffee shop.

He had dark brown hair with a streak of it dyed silver and a mustache. His eyes were a blueish grey. He was wearing a green crop top, black ripped jeans and platform shoes.

The mysterious man confidently made his way to the counter and said: "Black coffee please.".

He couldn't take his eyes off of the man. There was something about him that was just so attractive to Logan. He wasn't even his type. He looked into Logan's direction and Logan felt his breath hitch.

"May I also get an iced black coffee for the cute guy over there?", he said, loud enough for Logan to hear.

He almost choked on air when he heard that. His cheeks were as warm as freshly brewed coffee and Logan knew that they were burning up like that because he was blushing.

The handsome stranger who had just bought him an iced coffee walked over to his table with the black coffee in one hand and the iced coffee in the other.

"I noticed your coffee cup was empty.", he said as he put down the coffee cups on the table and sat down in the chair across to his. "Thank you.", Logan said.

He took the iced coffee and took a sip.

"What's your name?", the guy asked.

"Logan. And yours?", Logan replied.

"Remus.", he responded.

Logan couldn't stop his heart from racing. Guys usually didn't show any interest in him. His friend Virgil had once told him that it probably was because he gave off "straight vibes". Remus' very obvious flirting was something Logan didn't know how to handle. He was so flustered, he could barely talk.

"What're you writing?", Remus asked.

"Huh? Oh. Um... It's for university.", he answered.

"I heard university work is very stressful. You should take a break. What do ya say? Wanna go somewhere else?", Remus suggested.

Logan hesitated. He had to get this done until Thursday and he wasn't one to procrastinate on finishing projects. But every part of him was screaming to go with Remus. And without even noticing Logan began packing up his things.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Awesome!", Remus exclaimed. He got up with his black coffee in his hand and made his way to the door. Logan threw away his empty coffee cup and took his new coffee in one hand and his laptop in the other before following Remus.

"Where are we going?", Logan asked after a few minutes of walking.

"How about... That empty playground over there?", Remus proposed, "All the kids are at school or in kindergarten right now, so we're gonna have some piece and quiet for a while.".

"Sounds good to me.", Logan replied.

They headed for the playground and sat down on the roundabout.

"I haven't sat in one of these in years.", he admitted.

"Really? I go here all the time. My brother used to come with me but nowadays he doesn't talk to me much anymore.", Remus responded.

"I'm sorry to hear that.", Logan said.

"It's fine. I guess I'm just too weird. Even for my own twin.", Remus assured him.

Logan frowned upon hearing that.

"I don't think you're weird.", he told him.

Remus' lips curled upwards into a half-smile.

"Thanks. But enough about me. Tell me about yourself!", he said.

"Well... I like reading, I am very interested in science and I want to become a teacher.", Logan answered, "What about you?".

"I love drawing, painting, writing... Really anything creative. Though my works are usually perceived as creepy or disturbing by people. And I play guitar.", Remus spoke.

"May I see one of your works some day?", Logan asked.

Remus looked a little taken aback by that question.

"Uh... Sure. If you think you can handle it.", he replied. 

"I'm certain I can handle it.", Logan said.

Remus looked like he was lost in thought for a second before exclaiming: "I think I brought my sketchbook with me! Do you wanna see something right now?". "Sure!", Logan responded. 

Remus rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a sketchbook. "Now what can I show you...", he mumbled while looking through his sketchbook, "How about... this!". He showed the drawing to Logan. 

Logan looked at it. It showed a person with a hole in their chest. They were holding their heart in their hands. 

"This is incredible! The heart is so detailed!", Logan exclaimed in amazement. 

Remus looked at him with a shy smile and muttered: "Thank you.".

"Seriously, this is amazing!", Logan continued praising Remus' work. 

He turned to look at the - now blushing - artist only to notice how close their faces were. He gulped. He glanced at the other man's lips, back at his eyes and at his lips again. 

"I..", Logan spoke. 

"Forgot what you were going to say? Like my lips? Want to kiss me? What is it?", Remus took a few guesses about what Logan wanted to say. 

"All of the above.", he replied. "You have my permission to go for it.", Remus said. 

So Logan moved in for a kiss. Their lips met and Remus put his arms around him, softly kissing him back. Remus' mustache was poking him a little but he didn't mind. In fact, he had a hard time forming any coherent thoughts. 

Eventually, Remus gave him one final peck on the lips before he pulled away. 

"Our coffee is probably cold now.", he pointed out. 

Logan laughed and said: "I totally forgot about the coffee.". 

He picked up his cup and drank the rest of the now cold coffee. Remus did the same with his cup. 

"You said you come here often? Mind if I join you tomorrow too?", Logan asked. 

"Not at all. It's a date.", Remus answered. 

"I would like it to be a date.", Logan said sheepishly. 

"Great! Give me your phone.", Remus demanded. 

Logan obeyed and Remus saved his phone number in Logan's contacts and sent himself a message. 

"Now we have each other's phone numbers!", he said and gave Logan his phone back. 

"We should probably get going soon because the kids will fill up this place soon.", he added. 

He put his sketchbook back into his backpack and threw their empty coffee cups into the nearest trash bin. 

"You're right. Plus I need to get to work on my assignment again.", Logan said and picked up his stuff.

"Good luck with that. I'll talk to you later?", Remus replied, making his way to the exit of the playground with him. 

"Definitely.", Logan said in response.

Remus chuckled. Then they said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways. Only until their date on the next day of course. 


End file.
